1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a comestible product, and in particular to a cereal product.
2. Description of Related Art
Oat-based cereals, such as oatmeal, provide a rich source of nutrition. Oatmeal (i.e., thin flaked oats) is one of the most popular hot cereals and is usually convenient for consumers to prepare in just several minutes.
Conventional oatmeal, however, generally has poor keeping qualities. That is, it tends to become pasty if not eaten soon after cooking. It also loses its taste and consistency (i.e., texture, firmness, density) over time, becoming bland, mushy, and gummy. Further, oatmeal typically does not retain heat well and cools off quickly if not continually heated.
The poor keeping qualities of oatmeal makes it difficult to cook and serve in large quantities. Steam tables are usually required to maintain the heat of cooked oatmeal before serving; however, cooked oatmeal commonly loses its consistency within a half hour or so when placed in a steam table. The oatmeal also may significantly cool if several minutes elapsed between the time the oatmeal is placed in a bowl and the time it is served to a consumer, as is typically the case in a restaurant or hospital setting.